reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dueling
Can anyone add information about the effect (if any) of holding down the right stick - moving Marston's hand closer to the gun - before the dead eye turns on? Is this what is meant in the wiki by "drawing more quickly" - I assumed drawing quickly was drawing before the opponent draws but maybe it's not. I can't tell if moving your hand closer or leaving it where it is by default has an effect at all. I also have experienced a problem with winning and losing randomly. I'm pretty positive I'm doing the exact same thing everytime, but sometimes I win and other times I lose. I can't figure out what it is that makes me win or lose if I'm doing the same thing everytime. Do you have to do different things for different people? Are some opponents better than others? Is there an element of luck involved? Or is it possible to do the same thing everytime and win everytime? I had the same problem. Then i realized about the red/white flags. When u flag the opponent wait for the flag to turn white and not red then flag him. it adds more to the duel bar. or if u disarm him ull get the bar full immediatly.(Death544 18:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC)) reply by SSJ2 Samus Hey there. Using the right control stick to move Marston's closer towards the gun doesn't effect the duel if you ask me. A quick draw as they mentionend in the article is referred that you draw before Dead Eye is activated and in the screen "DRAW" pops up. Doing this (draw before the pop up) reduces your accuracy greatly and might reduce your Honor, because some people refer to it as cheating. Then there's one thing I never realized is the white and red flags used to mark your targets. After I completed the story line in Mexico I died several times during a duel. I marked the target ones on the gun/arm so I could disarm him and then pull the right trigger (xbox 360) and it failed and I got shot. It's now clear to me that I need to fill up the indicator before you can actually fire. There is a step missing here I had to look here to find out how to duel since the instruction book doesn't provide any info on it. I keep doing the steps listed here and my meter gets filled about 3/4 the way and just stops, no matter how fast I press the R1 button. I keep losing the duels because I am unable to fill the meter. Can a better explaination than the one written be written? How To Win a Duel: The EASY Way Simply shoot the arm of the opponent in order to disarm them, as the opponent attempts to make an escape, give the crowd something a little extra by putting however many rounds it takes into the opponent's body to kill him. -Ransom922 Number of Shots; Indirectly, Other Questions I have won duels with one shot/bullet and was wondering if this is a glitch or not, or something else? I am certain two bullets this Wiki will recognize as legitimate, or no? The blue bar just goes high enough, and I win. All I do is follow the instructions: tinier, whiter the marker, the better, timing it attentively. One, two button presses, is all needed. I am wondering if my version of RDR is compromised or something because people, and this Wiki namely and above all, tell me so much against my experience! And the game seems to do everything to screw me over, honestly! The lawmen turn against me, try to kill me, for saving the prostitute from being slashed to death, etc. nearly EVERY "random encounter", it seems I am being pushed to the absolute limit of endurance! Lawmen stand right in front of me every darn time, I have to intervene to save somebody's life etc. ! So sick of it, otherwise such a good game... Because I am half-decent at it, it seems, the programming is turning against me...? I promise my ego is not involved here - I am wondering if my version is scrambled... - this Wiki states not every firing squad member in Marston's last stand can be killed, but I have done so (except Ross) - - this Wiki states only 40 military soldiers of the U.S. Army are casualties, but I video-taped the mission, and I counted nearly 50, where some graphical confusion makes it probable even more were eliminated... And not to groan, but I employ no darn cheats and get tons of headshots and superb accuracy on the missions, but then the game gives me some symbol every darn mission, a weird symbol telling me that I was playing using cheats or something... I do better than gold, and so the game assumes I am cheating? Do I have a piratical product? This is not about my ego. Yeah, I need another pastime, I know, sorry.